User talk:Station7
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 (28 October 2009 to 18 June 2010) *Archive 2 (18 June 2010 to 26 July 2010) *Archive 3 (27 July 2010 to 14 January 2011) boss, just though of a cool idea. an enemys/allies section for the characters templates - like how they have in avatar the last airbender wiki = ) hi station can you make a template for Coyote because he was killed by mahone okay, sorry about that, which one did i remove anyway? oh dont worry, i will NEVER delete that info from syds page again. i dont want any rollback/admin rights. im just a person who likes prison break. how about before i edit/change something in the future i tell you what im going to change to see wether you approve of it or not. 1 more thing, can you make a profile template (not sure what its called but shows their current status, deathreason, portrayed by...) for the coyote because mahone killed him. ok i accept your views but may i change his status from 'unknown' to 'last seen suffering from cardiac arrest'. on kellermans page season 2 i changed usb drive to her fathers package because neither sarah or kellerman knew what it was at the time.that section was missing a some important info: i put in how kellerman fooled micheal with the note - this time i know better... sorry. he thought sara wrote. i put in how kellerman tried to drown sara and mentioned why agent kim terminated kellerman because he failed for the second time, i changed 'who portrays beared man' to 'who portrays the bearded man' makes more sense that way you put: 'The chicken foot appeared times in the first episode of season' should there be a number between 'appeared' and 'times'? the last 2 edits on ed pavelka and nitro-glycerine was made by me. i forgot to log in, sorry i changed some of the info on daddys page bacuase the grammer didnt make sense i think it's best i stop making anymore edits since im gonna get blocked again even though i told you why i changed info last time and said if you dont like it i will change it back (which you didnt object to) good night or good day if you're on the other side of the globe i did listen, i said to you why i changed/removed info on pages last time (daddy, kellerman, season 2, patoshik...) because you blocked me for not telling why the time before that, yet i still got blocked this time even though i told you why i changed/removed info. i know im not the boss - you're the boss. i dont want to be a boss but you might as well be the ONLY editor on the wicki since you are the ONLY one who wont get banned for making edits so im going to ask you if i can make an edit to a page beforehand for maximum assurance. can i edit the page suicide incase you didnt want me to make changes to that page. i knew for sure there would be nothing wrong with adding pugnac to the drug catagories - by the way, i didnt know pictures not from prison break could be put into articles (not that im going to do it) are you going to be on for the next 40-60 minutes? hows this for Coyote - season 2 Michael made a deal with Coyote: 32 tubes of Nitro-glycerine in exchange for the location/time of a plane which will take him to the Mexican Border at the co-ordinates 32°00'9" 104°57' 09". Michael was unable to retrieve the box of Nitro-glycerine since the FBI intercepted him so he risked fooling Coyote with fishing bait. During a conversation, Michael finds out Coyote is a bandit who has 2 drug smuggling charges from the U.S and Mexico, so he can't turn Michael in without being apprehended. Coyote caught Michael out when the tubes turned out to be sugar water, angry - he held Michael at gunpoint. Sucre arrived on time and saved Michael by shooting Coyote in the arm. Coyote's cousins had no choice but to take him to a hospital, Coyote tried to make a deal with Mahone to drop his drug smuggling charges in exchange for the location of Michael Scofield which Mahone agreed to. Coyote ignoranlty raised his claim for Citizenship or the deals off. Annoyed, Mahone tore of his Pacemaker and broke apart his morphine supply, Coyote was last seen suffering from Cardiac arrest. He probably died afterwards, but his fate is never revealed. bolshoi booze (the location) was created by me, forgot to log in again. sorry the numerous edits i made on bolshoi booze was to fiz up some speeing mistakes "fix" up "spelling" mistakes though of 2 words for the slang page which havnt been listed desert donkey: derogatory term for arab/middle eastern (such as turkish and iraqi) junkie: a drug addict can i make edits to christina rose? thanks =) by the way, i though of 2 words for the slang page which havnt been listed desert donkey: derogatory term for arab/middle eastern (such as turkish and iraqi) junkie: a drug addict there are some mistakes/incorrect grammer on the page Alison Hale. may i fix it realised i spelt plane incorrectly twice on the page unauthorized airstrip and i used the same info (the plane lands) on two picture captions. fixed it serious!? you dont remember the term 'junkie'. its been used alot in PB. example: when sarah and her father had an argument at the resturaunt for not denying clemency for Lincoln burrows. frank said how many times did i get you or one of your junkie boyfriends out of prison when mahone arrested sarah in the hotel, she saw him use a pill from his pen, she said to him its not har for her to recognise a junkie. when michael talked to sara for the first time, he said to her i'm not a junkie, trust me" when she commented on him listing himself as diabetic. before kellerman was about to drown sarah to death, he said drowning is horrific, but he's heard there's a euphoria when you let the water give in and enter your lungs, you being a junkie can appreciate that. remember when c-note was in the army and submitted a report about prisoner abuse. the commander asked him 'how far are you willing to go with this', c-note said 'whatever it takes, sir. I particularly have no love for the desert donkeys. yes! thats what i meant =) thought it was just called slang because thats the page it goes to when i type it in. fair enough if you couldnt remember desert donkey, but surerly you remember junkie, used frequently in season 1 may i edit the page utah i usually add pictures after edits but i gotta go so i'll put some pictures later on the page Utah may i edit the page erik stammel guess i should apologise for all those times i never signed my messages (i didnt know how to do it before) even though you kept reminiding me. thank you for not banning me for all my unsigned messages back then : ) sara was saved by an operative working for aldo burrows company, but gretchen tortured her and killed her. i shall find it and and send you the info to you later Path1k 22:00, February 19, 2011 (UTC) no, havnt seen season 4 in over a year now, cant remember exactly where : ( but when i watch it again i will have it : ) Path1k 22:04, February 19, 2011 (UTC) roger! some of the stuff you changed on the last paragraph didnt make sense: 'did it buy at a shop' 'run then away, while Gretchen and Whistler then did split up when the police was coming' may i re-change it, dont worry i wont put in the stuff about the operative working for aldo burrows company after i have the proof. i have only met you through your/my talk page. you are probably the ONLY person i will know since no one else edits the wiki as much as us (so far). hope you have enjoyed the pages i added and edits i made (excluding the edits i made to templates which didn't meet wikia standards, all my unsigned messages, removing the info on syds page, me calling you boss before when i didnt know you didnt like it...) i just whent through my talk page and i realised a message you sent i forgot to respond to ages before! i shall get to it --> ^ thats the code from the avatar wiki for a profile template, thought it would be a cool idea if the characters in prison break had an allies/enemys template on their profile : ) if you cant see it properly, you can check it out at http://avatar.wikia.com/wiki/Aang Path1k 23:16, February 19, 2011 (UTC) an unknown contributer 164.107.233.148 vandalised crabb simons page Path1k 04:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC) i was wandering if the page Head in box should be called Head in a box, sounds better that way Path1k 11:34, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Station7 did hear from his sister that a site named Lostpedia did excist and eventually did edit there you mean 'exist' my laptop broke so i have to use an inferior temporary replacement laptop from flexirent : ( that means i wont be able to make as much edits to anything after season 2 for a while. 'Also the Wiki is still growing, because of a new user' thanks to a new user would sound more friendly then because of '''a new user : ) hey buddy, nah i didnt leave but iv resumed my studies so im gonna be quite busy until the holidays start so i wont get to edit as much as before Path1k 03:29, March 4, 2011 (UTC) i have gathered a whole lot of pictures so im gonna make over a hundred edits next week in one day next week, is that alright with you? plenty more featured articles to come ; ) Path1k 02:34, March 7, 2011 (UTC) This wikia has lots of good information regarding the show, but when it comes to correct grammar and spelling errors, this is the worst wikia I've seen yet. Shouldn't you perhaps prioritize improving this? This wikia also has WAY too many articles that consist of less than 5 sentences. It would perhaps be a good idea to combine a lot of the smaller articles that cover the same project into one? user user:Carla Alessandra created a useless/uneccesary page called '''prision break '''which doesnt make sense or relate with prison break in any way. she added my picture of project justice to it headquaters which i removed Path1k 06:47, March 9, 2011 (UTC) http://www.thefreedictionary.com/depiction Path1k 09:57, March 10, 2011 (UTC) its the secret service crest. when kellerman was talking to caroline on the phone you see the symbol on his badge. thought i'll draw it for people to see it clearly like how i did with the gutter. you dont like it? Path1k 10:36, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ah kk Path1k 10:44, March 11, 2011 (UTC) whats the name of the indians governers son? the one who was killed during the meeting near the end of season 4 Path1k 10:46, March 11, 2011 (UTC) "ah" means i didnt know but i know now "kk" means ok, i agree Path1k 10:47, March 11, 2011 (UTC) how come you didnt respond to my question : ( Path1k 11:02, March 11, 2011 (UTC) the name '''Naveen Banerjee's assassin would be a more suitable name then unkown civilian '''because there's ALOT of unamed characters in prison break + civilian usually refers to innocent people - the person who shot naveen wasnt innocent, he was an operative working for christina Path1k 11:52, March 11, 2011 (UTC) kk, i shall read it but you didnt have to say my articles are horrrible and you will block me because i would of done what you said By the way, it actually doesn't anymore matter to me if you make mistakes, I will fix them. Blocking you isn't needed. Why should I block you? You don't waste my time... --Station7 21:59, February 18, 2011 (UTC) ask yourself, would your wiki be as good as it is now if it werent for me after all the pages i created, pictures i added, info i improved/corrected? because you've made ALOT of spelling/tense mistakes in articles Path1k 20:44, March 11, 2011 (UTC) what template is it? the char template Path1k 20:49, March 11, 2011 (UTC) ok, so i have to use it on all the images i use Path1k 20:55, March 11, 2011 (UTC) i want to help you and your wiki too : ) im gonna practice using these templates so forgive me if i make some mistakes Path1k 11:04, March 12, 2011 (UTC) i read it. did i do something you didnt like in my last 2 edits? if i did then im sorry Path1k 08:06, March 16, 2011 (UTC) '''Naveen Banerjee's assassin would be a more suitable name then '''unkown civilian '''because there's ALOT of unamed characters in prison break + civilian usually refers to innocent people - the person who shot naveen wasnt innocent Path1k 10:00, March 16, 2011 (UTC) im sorry, didnt realise i was annoying you i wont write on it again Path1k 01:11, March 20, 2011 (UTC)